


A Night Out

by universecharm



Series: Garycato Week [6]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Date Night, Garycato Week, M/M, references to cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Gary and Avocato go out on a date !





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> first person to comment calling out the really blatant refrences to another show gets a prize  
> i Promise that the next chapter of lovely in theory is in the works but (clenches fist) writers block yknow

Gary loved the stars- when he was a kid. He loved the stars when he was a  _ kid. _

Quite frankly? He was sick and tired of space. 

And he told Avocato this.

“I am so- so sick and tired of  _ space _ ! You spend five years doing nothing but staring at the stars and it gets  _ real _ boring, Avocato. It gets real boring. Real  _ stressful _ . So, while the idea of laying on the ground with- with you and looking up at the freakin’  _ stars  _ sounds lovely in concept, no no no. I will not be taking you  _ stargazing _ .”

Avocato took a deep breath and sighed. “Gary, I just asked if you wanted me to pack a jacket.”

Gary blinked. “Oh. Yeah that’d- that’d be awesome.”

He paced back and forth in a circle, resisting the urge to run his hands through his hair out of stress- he had just spent half an hour fixing it so he looked nice. He still had a few issues with how he looked, but this was his first real leisure time after saving the whole freakin’ universe, and he wanted to make it  _ special _ .

Plus it was his first real date with Avocato, so…

Avocato slung his bag over his shoulder and gave Gary a half-smile.

“You ready to head out, baby?” He was-

God help Gary’s poor soul.

He was wearing  _ jeans, _ of all things, cuffed a few inches above his boots. He still had those odd wrist guards on his forearms, too. The entire image of it fried Gary’s brain a little, and he had to force himself back to focusing. He took in the entirety of Avocato’s outfit, for anything to comment on.

“Hey, is that bag a fanny pack?”

Avocato froze. “What? No. It’s just a weird backpack.”

“Really? Cuz, uh, it  _ kinda _ looks like a fanny pack,” Gary teased, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You can think that, but… You’d be wrong.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” he laughed, pulling him close and kissing him on the cheek. Avocato laughed with him, his chest filling with a warm sensation that made him almost dizzy. He felt… safe. He still intertwined their fingers, for good measure.

“Hey, Gary… you sure you’re ready for this?”

Gary looked up at him and tilted his head. “What- how do you mean?”

Avocato pulled him aside and put his hands on Gary’s shoulders. “I just… I know you haven’t really been around big crowds without like… a life threatening danger happening in a  _ long _ time. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

Gary rested his own hands on top of Avocato’s and smiled, stepping closer to him. “As sweet as that is, I’ll be  _ fine _ . I’ll tell you if I get stressed, alright?”

Avocato’s ear twitched and ne nodded, pulling Gary in for a long hug, taking in the smell of his shampoo and the warmth of his body. Gary looked up at him, carefully pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Now let’s go have a kickass date.”

Gary grinned and they headed off the ship, out into the planet’s surface.

Most of the area they were in was a massive marketplace, with a heavy culture ingrained into its every nook and cranny. There was a large amount of bioluminescent life surrounding them as well, ranging in color from soft blue to neon green. It all had a sort of  _ tron _ aura to it that made Gary feel absolutely  _ dazzled,  _ and he really hoped Avocato would feel the same way. 

He pulled Avocato along through the streets, pointing out various things, little details that sparked his interest.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a small restaurant. It was a sort of retro-future type place called _The_ _Shooting Star Milkshake Bar_. It had incredible reviews, and Gary was really excited to try it out. The entire place was actually carved into the remains of a huge asteroid that had crashed on the planet's surface a few dozen years back, too!

Gary gently squeezed Avocato’s hand and looked up, checking to make sure he was alright.

Avocato looked over at him and quickly tried to mask the stress bubbling behind his eyes with a careful smile as he squeezed Gary’s hand in return. Gary frowned, biting his bottom lip.

“Hey, you okay, babe?”

Avocato smiled a little wider and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine! It’s all good! We- we’re cool.”

Gary pursed his lips and hummed, wrapping his arms around him. Avocato melted into the hug, purring a little and holding Gary close. Gary pulled him down and quickly pecked him on the lips. “If you wanna go home, just say the word, okay? We can get some food to go and go watch movies back on the ship. I’d be totally cool with it if that’s what you wanted to do.”

Avocato nodded and fidgeted with his hands. “Yeah. I- that sounds good. Sorry.”

Gary kissed him again and nodded. “Alright, do you wanna wait out here while I get the food or do you wanna go inside with me? I was friends with the owners’ niece when I was younger so we don’t have to wait in line for anything.”

Avocato laughed and clung tightly to him. “I wanna stay with you if that's… cool.”

Gary gave a thumbs up and pulled him past the long line of people and into the restaurant, stopping to talk to the guy behind the bar while Avocato sat on a barstool, breathing slowly. His chest felt tight, and the world felt like it was closing in on him. Everything was  _ loud _ and  _ bright _ and it was just-

He heard the sound of Gary laughing behind him and looked up to see him talking to an old red haired human with freckles and a milkshake in each hand. Gary continued talking, bragging about their adventures, bragging about Avocato… He looked so happy to talk about him, eyes bright and lovestruck…

Avocato felt the anxiety wash away and he took Gary’s hand in his own, smiling.

They got some food and headed back to the ship, sitting down on the floor of Gary’s room and sorting between the various treats.

“Okay, milkshake for you, milkshake for me, burger for me, steak for you… And fries for both of us,” Gary smiled, looking quite proud of himself. 

“Cool, I have no idea what any of that means.”

“Just taste it! You’ll like it.”

They spent the rest of the night with a musical projected onto the wall, making Avocato try out new earth foods, all of which he absolutely adored. They also spent a good amount of time kissing and with Avocato sitting in Gary’s lap, passing fries up to him while they watched the movie together.

  
  



End file.
